


Brother

by Valteigar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valteigar/pseuds/Valteigar
Summary: May or may not be apart of my Sibling Love story i just didnt know where to put it XD





	Brother

Kitty stared outside of her window up at the skies above. Her fingers rested in between the ones on the opposite hand as a sly smirk crept onto her face. This is it! Today is finally the day it would happen. The moment she was waiting for and nothing was going to stop her! 

“Preparations complete!” she thought aloud to herself before taking a quick recap of the necessary tasks. “Every surface has been thoroughly saturated with the optimum chemicals, every fiendish folicil of filth has been frantically foiled, but most importantly, Mom bought a cake!” The girl could barely contain her own laughter which turned borderline maniacal before dying down. “Everything is going according to plan.”

Kitty could feel her soul burning with anticipation. It was exciting but oh, so painful was the wait for the desired outcome. She been waiting for four years for this day to come. Any more would be agony!

She willed away her anxiousness. “Relax.” she calmed herself. “All I need now, is the signal.”

DING DONG

Bingo! Immediately, she rushed out of her room door, slid down the railing of the wooden staircase, and vaulted over her living room couch before she finally reached the front door. Adrenaline pumped through her faster than her own thumping heartbeat. Finally, after long years of waiting for this one moment, she violently swung the door open without a care.

“Brother!”


End file.
